Don't Open the Door
by basketcases02
Summary: JJ is distraught and Ryo feels that he and Dee should comfort him. JJxDeexRyo [Complete]


Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they belong to Sanami Matoh.

Warnings: Non graphic sexual content between three males. If this disturbs you, don't read (unless you want to be disturbed).

A/N: OOC. Please review. Thanks.

Don't Open the Door!

"Mmmn," Ryo moaned as his naked body met with Dee's. Dee leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Tonight I am going to make love to you all night long. After all, who knows when we'll get a chance like this. It isn't often the brats go off to camp."

"Dee, are you saying you like it when Bikky and Carol are gone?" Ryo pouted as he nuzzled up against Dee's chest.

"Hell, yes, Baby! It's the only time you'll come over here and let me please you until you cry out in passion." Dee suggested vulgarly.

"Dee!" Ryo gasped as his whole body flushed at the images Dee's words were creating.

All of a sudden a loud bang rang throughout the small studio apartment. Two heads turned to stare at the door.

"Dee, let me in. I know you're there. I'm lonely, and I need comfort,"a muffled voice that could only belong to JJ whined from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Dee groaned as he pushed his sticky, brown bangs from his eyes.

"Dee!" Ryo scolded, as they heard sniffling from the other side of the door.

"I can't believe you're being so cold to him after what he's been through this week. His partner got shot and you don't even seem to care." Ryo hissed as he got off the bed and proceeded to pull on his jeans. He felt bad for JJ. His partner Drake had gotten shot on their last mission. Ryo could tell JJ blamed himself for Drake's shooting, and although Drake was no longer in critical condition, they all knew that it would be a long road to recovery.

"Don't open the door, Ryo!" Dee threatened from the bed. "If you do, he'll just be all over me; besides, Drake isn't dying anymore, so what's the big deal." He huffed as he moved to cover himself with the comforter.

"Don't be such a bastard, Dee. Do you want me to just leave him out there?"

"If you just ignore him he'll go away...eventually. At least he did yesterday." Dee said while he sunk back in the bed lighting a cigarette.

"You're heartless, Dee. Even if he did leave, I wouldn't sleep with you after what you just said! Just think if it had been us on that mission, Dee, and I had been the one to get shot. You wouldn't want to be alone, would you?" Ryo unlocked the door while he glared at Dee with disgust.

"Dee, I knew you cared!" JJ said through tear streaked eyes. He embraced Ryo in a deathly tight hug, as he and Ryo hit the floor. He realized it wasn't Dee he was on top of when he met Dee's amazed eyes on the bed.

"Sorry, JJ," Ryo gasped, finally able to breathe once JJ let go of him.

"Dee, if you don't want me here, I'll just go. It's obvious I interrupted you and Ryo's time." JJ snapped as tears filled his eyes, threatening to escape.

"Ok, then go!" Dee said as he finished his cigarette. JJ was starting to get up when Ryo encircled him and tugged him back down on top of him.

"Don't go, JJ. I want you to stay," Ryo pleaded. He brought one hand up to JJ's hair and began running it through the silky locks.

"Why don't you join us?" Ryo asked as he pulled JJ's head down into a passionate kiss. JJ was too shocked to respond to the kiss. Meanwhile, Dee suddenly sat up in the bed, unable to comprehend what his boyfriend had just offered to the distraught JJ. Ryo hadn't even bothered asking him if he wanted to be a part of this. Dee could feel anger swelling in his chest as he watched the two men kissing on the floor of his apartment. JJ had finally started kissing Ryo not really caring who he was. He just needed to feel again. It had been a long time since JJ had been with anyone in a physical way. He had to admit he was surprised that it was his competition offering himself. Dee was starting to get into watching the two beautiful men. He felt the anger in his heart decreasing, as his excitement began rising.

"Bed--now!" Ryo breathed as he rose from the floor taking JJ with him. He led both of them to the bed where Dee was staring up at them. Ryo quickly stripped off his pants and turned to take off JJ's clothes before pushing him on the bed. Once on the bed, Ryo rolled JJ in between him and Dee. Ryo continued kissing him while Dee decided to place kisses down his back. JJ felt an arm snaking around him from behind.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, while moaning at what Dee was doing with his hand.

"Yes, you need us tonight." Ryo whispered in his ear.

In the morning both Ryo and Dee woke up to find that JJ was gone. He had made breakfast for them and left a small note on the table that simply said, _thanks._ Neither Ryo or Dee could look at each other while they ate. They couldn't believe that they had brought another man into their bed.

"It was just a one night stand, right?" Dee asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course," Ryo responded as he pondered if JJ felt the same way.

When the men arrived to the station,they were greeted by a pile of paper work they had put off the day before.

"Hey guys." JJ was leaning up against the door smiling at both of them like normal. "I just came to tell you the boss wants to see both of you. Oh, and I went to see Drake this morning, and he is doing better. He said when he gets out he wants to go drinking with you, Dee. I guess you're a real chick magnet or something. I guess he gets to go home with the ladies because you're not interested." JJ laughed happily. He then turned around and left the room.

Ryo gave Dee a relieved look. It was nice to see JJ happy, and he was relieved to see that JJ understood that it was just a one time thing.

"I almost forgot." JJ said from the door way. He walked over to Ryo and leaned down pulling him up into a steamy kiss.

"I'll see you guys later tonight." He turned and skipped out of the office humming. Dee turned to glare at Ryo.

"Just a one night stand, huh? Well, you were the one who invited him into our bed, and now you're going to be the one who kicks him out." Dee huffed as he walked to the door, leaving Ryo at a loss for words.


End file.
